<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ragna Odinsdottir by TylaLynn323</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002604">Ragna Odinsdottir</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylaLynn323/pseuds/TylaLynn323'>TylaLynn323</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Good Loki (Marvel), Good Odin (Marvel), He tries later though, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki has a twin, Oblivious Thor, Odin's Bad Parenting (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel), Thor (2011) - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002604</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylaLynn323/pseuds/TylaLynn323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Darling, I can conquer the world with my left hand as long as you are holding my right."</p>
<p>Her smile was very small, "Lo, you know I always will be."</p>
<p>"Then nothing shall stop us."</p>
<p>"No, nothing."</p>
<p>Ragna is Loki's identical twin with a fiery temper and a well of wisdom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clint Barton/Original Female Character(s), Loki &amp; Odin (Marvel), Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark, Sif/Thor, loki &amp; original female character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ragna Odinsdottir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay, this idea plagued me forever, but now it's posted, and I will do my best to update regularly! Big thanks to thatstrawberrygirl over on FFN for betaing this for me! :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“LOKI! RAGNA!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two well dressed teenagers snickered as they dashed through the hallways of Asgard’s palace. A girl and a boy, both looking eerily similar and with matching grins on their faces. The girl tripped, and the boy slid to a stop before running back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ragna, come! We must move!” He tugged on her arm and she scowled at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Loki, I’m trying, now shut up and help me!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki rolled his eyes, “You spend too much time on Midgard.” With a heave she stumbled to her feet, and they began their get away again, even as an older blonde came running around the corner. Well, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>used</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a blonde. Now his hair was a bright green with ice blue accents, courtesy of Loki and Ragna, respectively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both laughed brightly as they glanced back at their furious older brother, before they both ran into something and landed with an “oomph” on their backs. The first thing Loki saw was his Father’s disappointed face, the first thing Ragna saw was her Father’s golden shoes. They glanced at each other as Thor came to a stop right behind them, still fuming, albeit silently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loki. Ragna. Would you care to explain … this?” Odin waved a hand, perplexed at the bright colors of Thor’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranga raised an eyebrow at her twin brother. He rolled his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s your fault too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scoffed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You thought of it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scowled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I only suggested that it would be hilarious if someone did it, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>you</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> were the one bouncing on the bed exclaiming “Oh! WE HAVE TO DO IT!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He mimed with his hands, and she hit him in the shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I DO NOT sound like that! Besides, you're the one that did it! You explain!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of a throat clearing made them sheepishly look up at Odin, who was still waiting for an explanation. Loki glared at Ragna but she just shrugged with a smug smile. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid girl</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Dumb boy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She stuck out her tongue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki sat up straighter, and tried his best to appear dignified even as his legs were still sprawled all over the floor. “Well, Father, you see…” Loki paused and his sister snickered at his dilemma, “It was Ragna’s fault!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?! Oh, you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were the one laughing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So?! Why can’t I laugh? It was FUNNY!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Having fun at my expense is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> acceptable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chill out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, I am never helping you get to Midgard </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I thought they didn’t even speak that way?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh, I met some progressives.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Some </span>
  <em>
    <span>what?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“ENOUGH.” Both twins immediately stopped speaking as Odin rubbed his forehead. There really was no point in punishing them, they would simply continue to do their pranks no matter what he said. “Reverse this spell upon Thor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki sheepishly raised his hand and got all the green out of their older brother’s hair. When he attempted to take out the blue, however, he frowned and turned to Ragna. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You enchanted it!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well of course I did, you nimwit. I didn’t want it to come out!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyebrows rose in panic, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well reverse it! Take it away!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She grimaced morosely, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know how.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glared at her, as Odin watched their silent conversation from the sidelines. When his daughter glanced shyly at him, Odin felt the urge to groan. Those two were impossible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>~THE DOTTIR~</strong>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“LOKI!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ragna turned curiously at the enraged shout. It sounded like … Sif? She quickly put down her book and partially ran to the door, cursing the dress she was wearing that impeded her movements. As she reached the hallway, she saw Sif, Thor, and the Warriors Three all cornering a grinning Loki against the wall. Ragna stared in glee at Sif’s hair. It was a pure raven black! Oh, Loki was brilliant!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ragna and Sif had never really gotten along. Besides the fact that Ragna had decided to follow in Loki’s footsteps and learn magic, which Sif detested, their personalities were just too different. Ragna found Sif to be a ridiculously shallow person, and Sif hated Ragna’s tendency to be condescending towards her. Ragna hated Sif’s shallow beliefs and she especially detested her because of Sif’s constant disapproval and maliciousness towards Loki. So, Ragna tossed on a smile and sauntered towards the group drawing Fandral’s attention immediately. She inwardly rolled her eyes. That fool had been on her since the day they’d met, in secret of course. He had no desire to find himself hammered to the wall with a dagger to his throat, courtesy of her brothers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor’s thunderous gaze turned towards her as he held up Mjolnir. “Sister! Did you have something to do with this?!” Ragna laughingly shook her head, even as she was inwardly stung. Leave it to Thor to simply accuse her without any shred of proof. To side with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> over his siblings. She glanced at Loki to find him looking furiously at Thor. She smiled softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Calm, brother. Remember?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked in her direction, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yes. How could I forget? Julius really had a thing for you didn’t he?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm, he looked delicious. Still, he was spoken for. At least he taught us how to lie effectively, right?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki rolled his eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. He much preferred to talk about Battle tactics, though. Very boring.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nonchalantly shrugged one shoulder, </span>
  <em>
    <span>We should be used to it by now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She sent the impression of a delighted grin along their twin bond. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now, what delightful little bit of Mischief have you done today?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sister! I demand that you answer me! This is a most grievous insult upon the Lady Sif’s person!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and looked at the fuming warrior woman behind her brother, “Oh please, you both do realize that you’d kill each other within a day if you were actually together?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor frowned, “What? What does that have to do with…?” He shook his head before getting back on topic, “Was this also your doing, Ragna?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, brother?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki shrugged, </span>
  <em>
    <span>She was being particularly malicious. What else was I supposed to do?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded in triumph, “Yes, Thor, my dear brother. Now, will you string me from the highest flagpole? Hmm, you wouldn’t know what that was, would you? Such a shame, dear brother. Such a damn shame that you’ve never come to Midgard with us. Isn’t it, Loki?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Said teenager leaned against the wall and grinned playfully, “Oh, yes. To miss the glorious battles and battle songs! Really, I wouldn’t have thought you’d be so behind on your studies, Thor?” He tilted his head innocently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Volstagg’s head looked like it was on a swivel as he tried desperately to follow the conversation. Fandral looked like he was enjoying the show immensely, and Hogun … Hogun was his typical stoic self. Sif looked like she would burn both Loki and Ragna to cinders if she had the ability. Thor, the poor fellow just looked confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You both know very well that travel to Midgard is not something that royals should be doing! You should </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> be spending your time training, and instead you waste away your time with these foolish fanciful books and useless trips to a useless realm.” Thor crossed his arms as if to get his point across.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both Loki and Ragna mentally held hands at the hurt they both felt at Thor’s words, even as on the outside they smirked at each other and shot the other five with a look of supreme disdain. “Well, at least we know what the name of our grandmother is when asked.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor blushed furiously. “That was but one time! One time!” He scowled before he returned to the original subject, “Brother … Sister, turn Sif’s hair back to it’s natural color, or Father will be hearing about this!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ragna realized something with a start, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You would’ve turned her back already if you could have.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The slight grimace on Loki’s face spoke enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let me guess, a spell complication?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What else?</span>
  </em>
  <span> His chuckle was bitter, but Ragna pretended not to notice. Of late, Loki had been having difficulty with his spells. So much so that sometimes she would need to help him reverse an effect. Unfortunately, she hadn’t studied this particular aspect of shapeshifting for a century, ever since the twins had pulled that prank on Thor with his hair. They </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> been forbidden from doing it again, but neither bothered to remember that particular fact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t know what to do, Ragna. He’ll hate me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her heart felt heavy. Even after all these centuries, Loki was still trying to gain the good opinion of Thor, to be respected and cherished by said brother. Ragna had bitterly given it up years ago, back when she was about 10 in Midgardian terms. Thor had his preferences, his tastes, and his friends. He didn’t really need the support of his siblings, in his mind, so he had cast them off the moment that he had found his four friends. Not that she grudged him his friendships (she did, seeing as how she’d never had one of her own, except Loki, and really nobody else mattered anyway), but she hated that he had gained something at the twin’s expense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki had still not given up, convinced that if he did enough then Thor would respect him. She would continue to support him until such time that Thor broke his heart and his expectations. It was the only thing she could do, Loki </span>
  <em>
    <span>would always </span>
  </em>
  <span>have her at his back. Mother only had so much influence on her eldest. Thor was mostly his Father’s child, living in a constant golden beam of appreciation and practically worship. Yet another thing that plagued her brother. It had never really bothered Ragna to not be in the spotlight, or particularly loved by their people. She’d always felt a strange sense of detachment from Asgard that she’d never been able to explain. Still, present moment and all that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Thor was impatiently waiting for an answer, she went over their options. Since neither of them could actually undo the spell, they could either suggest that Sif simply keep the hair. Which Ragna had always hated Sif’s golden mane anyway, but this option would end up in multiple threats from both Thor, Sif and possibly the Warriors Three. They could go to a master sorcerer to see if they could reverse it. It would be a blow to Loki’s pride, and they’d both be teased mercilessly from their magic-hating companions. Or they could .... get her a sorry present? That was basically the same as telling Sif to keep the hair. Oof, not good options.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced a bit helplessly at her brother to find him already giving her a pleading look. It tugged at her heartstrings, but there was nothing she could suggest. She shrugged and his shoulders slumped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now look, Thor. Neither of us know how to undo the spell, but I’m sure Mother would know. Why don’t we take Sif to her chambers, and Loki and I can explain the situation?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor frowned thoughtfully, but it was Sif who interrupted when he opened his mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t know?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> What do you mean you don't know?! Did you deliberately cast a permanent spell on me? You good for nothing, lying, trickster! You know what you should be called on your coming of age ceremony? God of Lies. It would fit, don’t you think? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You told me</span>
  </em>
  <span> when I first confronted you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you told me you could fix it!</span>
  </em>
  <span> You are a worthless piece of bilgesnipe…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Ragna’s enraged shout silenced all, even the servants who were silently watching from the end of the hallway. She’d watched Loki’s carefully blank mask slide over his face, even as she felt his guilt and insecurity through the bond. She’d watched Thor simply watch on, obviously confused as to whether he should support Sif or defend Loki. Well, unlike her </span>
  <em>
    <span>dear</span>
  </em>
  <span> older brother, she would actually defend those she loved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She snarled at a still fuming Sif, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are a filthy, dirty, rotten whore to speak to my brother in such a way! Did you forget just last week when Loki covered your sorry hides as you escaped back to Asgard from the ambush </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> foolishly rode into? Ignoring his protests and warnings? Have you forgotten when we were children that you were crying over an insult one of the warriors threw your way? He pranked the whole lot of them, made them wary and on edge for months, just to make you feel better! What in Hel do you think you're doing talking about him that way?! It was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>accident</span>
  </em>
  <span>! A pure accident that he was unable to immediately turn your hair back, you vain, selfish creature!” Loki had moved next to her and was trying to get her to stop, but she angrily shoved him off. “NO! I have had enough of them all putting you down, insulting you, harping on you for generally no reason at all! I AM SICK OF IT!” Her venomous glare turned right back to the guilty looking Thor and the uncomfortable Sif.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loki is a brilliant, harmless person, who enjoys mischief once in a while. Who loves to see the beauty of his pranks come to light. It may be annoying or uncomfortable for you, but in your selfishness that’s all you see! You don’t see the hurt he feels when you accuse him, mock him, and hate on him! Are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> truly so blind and vain and selfish that you are always so concerned with yourselves that you have no care for others? Are you all properly proud of yourself when you make someone feel insignificant and out of place? I should hope so! I hope it gives you a tremendous sense of triumph and euphoria, so I can laugh at you all the way from Helheim, watching your pathetic, shallow selves feast and drink yourselves into oblivion. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> do not deserve the golden mane you possessed. Therefore, I will make sure </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span> will be able to turn it back.” Before anyone could stop her, she threw a spell at Sif, making her genetics keep her hair permanently black. Sif cried out in consternation as she felt the inherent change in her very being.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ragna stood menacingly glaring at those around her, “Feel very proud of yourselves. You are all worthless, fit to be laughed at, the way you laugh at others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thor’s voice rumbled as he yelled, “SISTER! THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She softly replied, even as Loki stood speechless behind her, “Yes, it has. If you value your pride, Thor, you will restrain your moronic friends.” She paused, and glanced at Volstagg, “Excluding Volstagg, in Loki’s presence. Or I will make sure they </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> regret the day I lay eyes on them again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned swiftly, the very dress that she had been cursing earlier giving her a dramatic exit as it swished behind her. She heard Loki apologize, and her heart grew heavy. She snorted bitterly, “Congratulations, Ragna. You’ve just made the rest of your life miserable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>~THE DOTTIR~</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You didn’t have to do that, you know. I can take their taunts.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She watched Loki take a seat next to her. Once she’d gotten out of sight, she had immediately run and hid in their hidden alcove. She knew he’d find her there eventually, but she just needed some time. Time to think. She hadn’t intended to explode so, but once she’d gotten started all the anger and pain from seeing her brother so miserable had just come crashing out. It was worth it to see the guilt on their faces, but she knew it would never be enough to change them. Still maybe it would help.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I couldn’t take it anymore, Lo.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She shrugged helplessly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed and nodded. He’d felt the constant frustration his sister had been suppressing for so many centuries. It was bound to come out sometime. Might as well be now. He watched as her eyes began to flit around in her rising emotions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re all so selfish! So pig-headed and blind! I’ve watched them, Loki. I’ve watched the insults fly around all eventually landing on you, and every one of them laughing hilariously as you squirm in silence! I don’t even know why you bother anymore! They aren’t worthy enough to have </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>anyone’s</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> company, much less yours! I would sit by and watch, because it was </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>improper</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> or </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>uncharitable</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. Well, I’m done! You are my </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>brother</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>! I am your older sister, and it is my </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>duty</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> to protect you. I haven’t been.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her shoulders slumped as a tear slid down her cheek, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I haven’t been, and I’m so </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>sorry,</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Loki.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling her emotional turmoil, Loki sadly frowned before gathering up Ragna in his arms, the way he had many times throughout their childhood when her unruly emotions would simply become too much for her to handle. After a minute of Ragna’s silent weeping, Loki grumbled, </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re only older by two minutes, Odinsdottir.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ragna chuckled and wiped her eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Still older, Odinson.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their ensuing companionable peace was shattered as a black raven flew by their perch and landed on the balcony with them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prince Loki, Princess Ragna, you are both summoned before the Allfather. Report to the throne room immediately.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins looked at each other in alarm. Why was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> happening?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>~THE DOTTIR~</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Twin Odinbarn stood tall in front of their Father’s throne, each with their head bowed. Sending comfort to each other through the bond, they awaited their irate king’s punishment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small crowd had gathered on each side of the room, and a troubled Frigga stood next to Odin’s throne. Thor, with a light frown on his face, but a self-righteous air stood to her left. Sif, in all her vengeful glory stood as close to Thor as allowed by the traditions, and the Warriors Three, all looking mildly disturbed, stood to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> left.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odin’s gaze was furious as he looked over his children. He had pardoned some of their more innocent pranks, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> was unacceptable. To alter another’s genetic makeup was forbidden, and his daughter </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> this. Yet she did it in some petty argument that could have been avoided if she had only kept her composure. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>Loki</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Loki initiated this whole mess through an improperly performed spell, that he should never have done. They were entirely too proud of themselves, too arrogant, too </span>
  <em>
    <span>close</span>
  </em>
  <span> to each other. They were both bad influences on each other. Thus, his punishment for them today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loki and Ragna Odinsbarn. As the punishment for your recent actions, you are both to be stripped of your twin bond temporarily, and your magic will be suppressed for one year.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Several gasps flew through the room by those who knew the pain such a punishment brought. Frigga glared at her husband as both twins’ gazes snapped up to him in shock, forgetting for the moment the impropriety of staring at the Allfather.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a furious whisper, Frigga stood facing Odin directly, “Odin, don’t do that. It is far too painful a punishment for such a small thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Small thing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Odin’s warning gaze did not deter her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know the </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a broken twin bond?” Frigga stared at her husband with wet eyes, remembering her own twin sister, Freyja. Odin gruffly looked away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will not be broken, merely severed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Temporarily</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That better be a short temporary, husband. Very short.” It was practically a snarl, but as she looked at the stricken twins on the floor beneath them, her heart tore, and she found herself without the energy to fight back against Odin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ragna stared in horror at her Father. Breaking a twin bond was well known to be one of the most painful experiences a person can go through, and to have their magic </span>
  <em>
    <span>suppressed</span>
  </em>
  <span>? How did they deserve this?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced at Loki out of the corner of her eye when she felt the terror and fear flooding over from his side of the bond, and she silently gripped his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We can do this, little brother.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He half-glared at her for the nickname, but he took a deep breath anyway, and allowed her comfort to settle his nerves. Their eyes watered, but their chins lifted. Better to face this head on, than to turn and run. They both simultaneously turned back to Odin, to find the sorcerer he had ordered to sever the bond trying to convince the Allfather to choose another punishment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> too much pain for them to handle, my king. Full grown Aesir have been known to die from it! Queen Frigga was lucky…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Odin’s hand sliced through the air, “Then the pain will teach them their lesson. As your King, I ask you to do this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sorcerer opened her mouth, but she was cut off by an eerily simultaneous sentence spoken by the twins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Odin Allfather. We accept the punishment.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both sorcerer and Frigga looked at each other helplessly, before the sorcerer slumped in defeat and made her way to the identical twins staring stonily at her. She waved her hands and a red mist began to rise from them, as she placed one over each of their hearts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, you two.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And their worlds exploded in pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>~THE DOTTIR~</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki gripped his head in agony as a single scream ripped from his throat. It felt as if someone had torn his heart of and pricked it with a thousand needles and then carelessly stuck it back in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He couldn’t feel her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel his sister </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He blearily tried to force down the pain as he’d been taught in training to look around him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>To find her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw her. Writhing on the floor screaming. Echoing the matching pain, rage, and suffering in his own soul. Broken, black, and empty. Ignoring the frenzied whispers of the crowd, he grunted through the pain and tried to sit up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He had to get to her.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shakily crawling over to her still screaming form, he quickly joined their hands. The shared energy flowing between them soothed her, if only a little, and her screams turned to loud whimpers. Her eyes still closed tightly, and tears streamed down her cheeks. With his own tears wetting his face, he gathered her up in his arms just as he had done only an hour ago, with the circumstances being drastically different.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ragna</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Out of pure reflex he had tried to talk to her through the bond, but his heart shattered again as he trailed what used to be a bright line, which was now only a frayed thread. He palmed her forehead, and turned her face towards his. Her whimpers grew louder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ragna.” A pause. “Ragna, wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was entirely unresponsive. There were shouts around the throne, but Loki was much too worried to care. “Ragna!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“RAGNA!” His shout brought everyone’s attention back to the pair on the floor. The shocked Aesir all quickly drew the correct conclusion when they saw the pale and whitening face of the girl in their prince’s arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their Princess was dying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <strong>~THE DOTTIR~</strong>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a dead silence around the throne room, as the Prince stared at his twin, steadily breathing slower and slower, and becoming quieter and quieter. His face was blank, but so very broken. His gaze drifted up to stare hopelessly at his mother. Pleading for her help, but she sobbed because she had none to give. Odin sat speechless on his throne, wallowing in the misery of his mistake. Thor made to take a step forward, to go to his brother and his sister, and shrugged off the restraining hands of his friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran down the golden steps and slid to his knees next to his baby brother. Loki stared at him, lost in his own world. Thor frowned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Loki, Loki snap out of it.” He continued to stare at Ragna in his arms. Thor cuffed his head, and prompted an enraged look from Loki. The older blonde smirked, “There you are. Come on, Loki. You can fix this, I know you can. You’ve got the strongest seidr of anyone I’ve ever met. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Use it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Don’t wallow like this. It’s cowardly.” Loki grit his teeth at that last sentence, but he took Thor’s advice. Swallowing down his misery, he called upon the well of his seidr. It answered like always, washing over him in a green wave, rushing through the room when it sensed the intensity of his emotions. Odin pressed back against his throne, when a giant ball of green fire appeared right in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Loki’s eyes remained closed, head tilted in the direction of his twin. Thor’s voice murmured in his ears, but he was deaf to all but the song of his magic searching desperately for the matching song. The song that had sung along all their lives, that he needed to complete his base soul. An empty piece laid dormant, waiting to connect with it’s own song. The soulmate that he might or might not find in his life. He growled and dug deeper into his surroundings, searching for the faintest whisper of Ragna’s soul song, hoping desperately that he wasn’t too late. That her seidr hadn’t faded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was complete silence in the throne room as everyone present watched the green swirls of light flow around the room, and the intense frown on Loki’s face made the tension in the room rise with each passing minute.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There it was! A tinkle of sound in a constantly changing pattern, flitting between atom to atom, but slowly growing quieter. His own locked onto hers and began to relentlessly pull it to the surface. It didn’t want to come back, harshly resisting only until he let his own soul song sing. He gasped in happiness as her seidr responded to the twin songs, and their seidrs began to weave together once again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The weaving lasted for several minutes, until at last Loki sat back with a weary sigh. He was so tired from expending so much of his power, but he immediately sat up straight when Ragna came to with a sob. Both of the brothers immediately snagged her up and hugged her between them. A collective sigh of relief drifted throughout the room, but as the Odinsbarn continued to sit there, most began to feel awkward and looked to their King for guidance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The three on the floor remained completely oblivious, lost in the comfort of each other’s embrace. Odin sighed heavily, soaking in the consequences of his decision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are all dismissed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Asgardians filtered from the room, even as Frigga broke from her position to Odin’s right and rushed to her children. The deafening silence was only broken by the sniffles from Ragna. Odin rubbed his forehead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What had he done?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please please review! It keeps me going!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>